


Can't say No to the Chancellor

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, M/M, Scourge facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Loqi can't deny the Chancellor what he wants. Especially not now, at the very end of their rendezvous.





	Can't say No to the Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kinkmeme. Prompt: Ardyn cumming Scourge goo all over someone's face.

As fun as it was to hold the General's head so his nose was buried in the red curls, Ardyn released the blond strands gripped in his fist. Those blue-gray eyes peered up at him from beneath messy hair and Loqi, wonderfully loyal and obedient Loqi, did not move away despite the freedom to do so. Ardyn took a few extra moments to enjoy the sensation of Loqi's mouth and throat continuing to work around his length.

"Time to pull back." 

Of course Loqi obeyed his Chancellor without question. As he had been for the entirety of this rendezvous. He released Ardyn's cock with a wet pop and barely audible gulp of air. 

"Now close that beautiful mouth of yours."

Loqi's mouth closed instantly. 

Ardyn pet through Loqi's hair for a brief few moments, then grabbed tight again to hold Loqi where he wanted him. A whine was the only protest from Loqi as his head was turned and tilted to the angle Ardyn wanted. 

A few hard strokes and purple-tinted black splattered on Loqi's beautiful face. An intentional strip over the nose. Some almost in his eye; fortunately Loqi closed that one. Plenty more on his cheeks and lips. Despite the gaze implying he would much rather be anywhere else, Loqi held still and didn't complain, like the obedient little soldier he was.

"You do look lovely like that." 

Ardyn smeared the Scourge across Loqi's soft pink lips. Without pushing his thumb in the young man's mouth. It would be such a pity for him to become infected. 

"Do take care no one else sees the Scourge all over your face. We wouldn't want them asking questions."


End file.
